The present invention relates to systems for tracking wireless devices, and more specifically to a system and method of tracking short range transmitters.
In today's retail environment, there may be many different types of wireless devices, such as wireless data terminals, wireless hand-held scanners, wireless electronic shelf labels, wireless voice products, and wireless financial cards. Knowledge of the location of such devices would be helpful to store owners in tracking customer shopping patterns. However, there is currently no method of locating and processing location information for wireless transmitting devices within a transaction establishment.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method of locating short range transmitters within a transaction establishment.